


Thanatophobia

by SpookyStar29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Past Relationship(s), fear of loosing, threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Ellie is fighting over her feelings towards Jack, wondering how to label it, and if she could take the risk. Until trouble finds its way deep into the heart of NCIS – in the shape of a woman of Jack’s past who not only plays a leading role in solving their recent case …#FemslashFebruaryBased on the Tumblr promptSat 15th  - Fri 21st : “JEALOUSY”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. POV: Nick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderAndSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAndSnow/gifts).



> Hello folks : )
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story as my contribution for FEMSLASHFEBRUARY. 
> 
> I recently started watching TIMELESS and I absolutely love it.  
> That’s how I fell in love with Abigail Spencer (who I now call Abbi with an “I” since the “y” reminds me too much of our well known Abby Sciuto) Plus, I kinda have a crush on that woman, too.  
> And I decided to … well … churn things up. 
> 
> Since it’s femslash February this is going to be a Jellie-jealousy-story.

Some killers liked playing games with them. They had the urge to feel superior, not only to their victims, but feel the power of being able to trick federal investigators.  
Just like their current case. He – they only knew that based on hearsay – placed names or pictures of his next victims near the dead ones. It had taken the local PD three dead people to realize that pattern. Now they were the ones hoovering above the third, Staff Sergeant Ramona Donovan, a dark haired, beautiful woman in her early forties. And now he was holding a business card in his hands which marked who was next.  
Theresa Chapman, a lawyer. 

That was why Jack had disappeared into her office hours ago, trying to make a rhyme out of the case and therefor getting into the killer’s mind. That was why they were making calls, trying to reach Chapman, but they didn’t get through. At some point Gibbs grew frustrated and just left a voicemail which told her she should come to NCIS immediately since her life depended on it.  
Yes, he really had said THAT. 

Nothing happened for a whole two days, and despite trying to not show it, he was starting to get worried. But even if their killer had already gotten to her, they would know it … so either it was a joke, or … no, she didn’t have an “either”. 

*

Three days later, something changed. Nick didn’t even hear the ringing of the elevator any more, totally absorbed in files and phonecalls and more so that neither him nor Ellie or McGee happened to notice the stranger coming up towards them. 

“Excuse me?”  
The voice caused him and McGee to look up, and Ellie turned her head. A woman, probably a few years older than Ellie, with long, dark wavy hair and a visitors badge on her blouse was standing between their desks, smiling nervously.  
“Can we help you?” As usual, smiley and friendly McGee was the one to take the lead. The brunette focused on him. “I think. I hope, actually. I …” She stole a glimpse around. Suddenly she didn’t seem nervous at all, more curious. “I was requested to come by. A Special Agent Gibbs called me. Sorry for not coming by earlier, I just came back from Houston an hour ago.”  
Nick’s heart took a leap, and the way his two colleagues reacted made it seem as if they were thinking the same. McGee got up. “Are you Theresa Chapman?”  
She nodded.  
Nick barely had the nerve to hold his exhale back. She was still alive. They had a chance. NOW they could do something. McGee reached out his hand. “Hi. I’m Agent McGee. I’ll bring you somewhere we can talk.”  
She looked like she wanted to ask something, probably wanting to know why she was here and why some Agent had more or less told her her life depended on this visit. Well, he didn’t blame her. And he also really didn’t have the want to be in her shoes now.  
“Would you let Gibbs know that she’s here and he can talk to her?” Nick nodded, just as Ellie, and when McGee and Chapman left, Nick couldn’t help stealing a glimpse at the darkhaired woman.  
She was GORGEOUS. Drop dead gorgeous, actually.  
And as he realized Ellie was doing the exact same thing – the staring – he couldn’t help but grin.  
“You gonna call Gibbs or do you want to proceed staring after her?”  
Ellie jolted and turned around, fast enough for her hair to flow. “What? Yeah, yeah I’ll do it.” Rushing back to her desk he caught the slight blush on her cheeks.  
He couldn’t help the tease. “You jealous, Bish? ”  
She snorted. “Me? You’d like that, wouldn’t you. Imagining two women.” With that she reached for the phone and dialed Gibbs number, leaving Nick with an evil smirk. Well well … Ellie seldom turned into aggressive-mode, only … only when someone was right about something she didn’t want to admit.  
“Gibbs, Miss Chapman has just arrived. McGee has taken her to …”  
The way Ellie stared at the phone just two seconds later indicated that she still wasn’t used to his blunt way of hanging up. None of them were, actually. McGee maybe.  
“I really do hope Jack and him will get together soon”, Nick said. “A few more words and little more friendliness really won’t do any damage.” 

He had no idea how to interpret Ellie’s frown. He just knew one thing – he wouldn’t go testing the waters any longer and risk drowning. Whatever was going on with Ellie … she clearly didn’t want to talk about it.  
Strolling back to his desk he wondered what had happened. It clearly had something to do with Gibbs and Jack – but what was it?


	2. POV: Ellie

Ellie avoided every eye contact with Nick. She knew he sensed something, even though probably not even he had a phantasy like that to let the imagination cross his mind that she was actually, really in love with their colleague and in-house psychologist.   
She didn’t just stare after Theresa Chapman because she was pretty … it was because she knew now she could finally sleep again. She had been worried about that woman, and seeing her here, alive and in good hands, had lifted a weight of her shoulder. 

Not for long, though.   
And she hadn’t been prepared for what happened then. 

..

McGee, Gibbs and her came back about twenty minutes later. They turned around the corner, almost having reached the bullpen, as she made out a movement. Blonde hair, black trousers, blue blazer, white blouse. OF COURSE she noticed whenever Jack was around. She even seemed to sense it.   
She blamed THAT aspect on the fact Jack just had that kind of aura, not because she was falling for her and hating and loving every eyecontact in equal terms. 

Gibbs was just in the middle of trying to tell her anything as Ellie saw Jack frown. Even out of distance she knew her eyes where focused on the woman.   
“Terry?”  
McGee, Gibbs and Chapman turned around. Something within her stirred, and she had no idea – or desire – to interpret that feeling.   
Now Jack was coming towards them, slowing down, blinking rapidly. Just seconds later Theresa’s eyes widened too. And then she smiled.   
“Jack?” As if she had totally forgotten about them, Theresa ran up to meet Jack. “Oh god. Hi!” And they fell into a hug.   
“Wow this must be ages.” They pulled apart again, taking each other in. She didn’t miss Theresa Chapman giving Jack a onceover. “You look good. Great, actually.”  
The smile on Jack’s face was almost too much to handle. Oh, if only SHE could make her smile like that. “Thank you. You too.”   
Well … if she would be at Terry’s place she would have very possibly melted and now be a puddle on the floor. 

Just then Jack took a step back and eyed her suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you’re a suspect.”   
Theresa’s smile fell. “I wish I were.” She exchanged looks with Gibbs – since McGee had, very silently and unnoticeably, made his way back to his desk.   
Which meant Ellie had to work on her pokerface. Not that she hadnt perfectioned that within the last couple of weeks. She still wondered how the hell she had managed to keep Nick from asking and forcing her to tell him what was going on with her.   
“Guess your murderer has put me on his list.”  
A look of pure horror and despair appeared on Jack’s face. “Oh god, Terry, I’m … I’m so sorry.” She reached out to caress her arm. “What can I do?”, she then asked with the softest and velvet-like voice she had ever heard.   
“Help us catch the killer.” Gibbs, as usual, cut off the situation with his gruffyness. Ellie wasn’t sure if she was happy about that or should give him a glance. Jack was acting like a caring friend, which was completely understandable. He shouldn’t snap at her like that … 

And then she saw it. The way those two were LOOKING at each other. And something within her clenched painfully.  
No, not something. Her guts, her heart, everything. Literally EVERYTHING.   
“I take it you know it each other?” He pointed back and forth between them. Of course he hadn’t missed it. And of course, today was one of his days of being cheeky.   
“Ah, yeah. Yeah, you …” Jack caught eyes with her and they smiled at each other. “You could say that.”  
Okay something definitely was going on there. And Ellie was almost a hundred percent sure that Gibbs’ incredible bad mood wasn’t only rooted in concern and the want to catch this asshole, but especially because of how Theresa and Jack behaved around each other.   
No. That was a lie.   
She was projecting. Because now SHE was the one feeling slight anger.   
It wasn’t anger. It was jealousy. 

“I hope you’re not letting her go home?” Jack’s voice brought her back to reality and she snapped back.   
“She’ll be under witness protection until we catch him”, McGee said.   
“May I ask how you’d want to do that?” Theresa looked back and forth between the agents. As her eyes fell on her, Ellie suddenly wished she weren’t so attractive.   
Nothing reaching Jack, though.   
“I mean, no offence, but you told me he’s doing a great job at covering”, Theresa said. Ellie hoped, prayed even that it was only her selective perception to tell her that Jack was standing even closer to “Terry” now, their shoulders almost touching.   
Okay, breathe … maybe she’s just a good friend. Jack was touchy with everyone. No need to hyperventilate.   
“The first thing is finding out why you are on his list.” McGee got back to business and she was glad for that.   
“The good thing that you came here right after you came back before going home is that he probably doesn’t know where you are now”, Gibbs said.   
Nick straightened up. “You think he’s waiting for her at home?”  
It was McGee who answered. “Highly possible. But maybe he’s also just keeping it in sight and then had planned to follow her around and …”  
“Wait for a good opportunity.” Gibbs’ jaw moved, steely blue eyes fixed on the screen he was looking at.   
“You do know that I can hear you”, Theresa deadpanned, but the tone in her voice didn’t leave any room for interpretations. Jack stepped closer, brown eyes soft and deep in sympathy. Now she was sure her eyes didn’t trick her.   
“He has never shot anyone. He likes to kill with his hands. Makes him feel more powerful.” She rubbed Theresa’s arm. 

And then Theresa grabbed Jack’s hand and they held each other’s.   
Ellie clenched her jaw. If that case would go on like this, she’d very likely be calling in sick tomorrow. She knew she didn’t have a poker face half as good as Gibbs, and she really, really didn’t need anyone to find out about her secret in that way. 

That secret she had been keeping since weeks, months actually.   
Within the last days, it had grown into something steady, and she knew she couldn’t deny it anymore.   
She had a crush on Jack. A really serious one. Probably the expression “crush” didn’t even fit anymore. 

“I ordered witness protection for you”, Gibbs’ voice startled her so much she slightly jumped. That had caught Jack’s attention, and as she saw her giving her a concerned look, Ellie turned to look away. She’s falter if she would look at those beautiful eyes right now.   
Theresa’s attention was now fixed on Gibbs. “Thank you”, she nodded, even though seeming not really convinced or relieved. Well, Ellie couldn’t blame her. 

It was just that moment as Gibbs’ phone rang.   
“Yeah, Kase?”  
A short moment of silence, all of them turning to look at him. He nodded and flipped his phone shut. “Miss Chapman? Would you agree to leave your fingerprints so we can distinguish them from the others?”  
“Of course.” Theresa nodded. She made the attempt to take a step, before turning back to look at Jack. There it was again, that smile. “I’ll see you around?”  
Jack nodded. “Sure. Now that I know where you are.”  
Theresa chuckled, though it wasn’t really reaching her eyes. “Well that’s for sure, I won’t be out of reach given the circumstances.”  
For a moment, Jack looked as if she were contemplating something. Like hugging her again, for example. Or worse. But then she decided to just go for grabbing Theresa’s hands with both of hers, squeezing them and smiling in reassurance. “Take care, okay? I promise, you’ll be in good hands.”  
With a last smile they broke apart. Gibbs ordered McGee to accompany her while he made his way upstairs, talking to Vance and updating him. 

Ellie felt her skin prickle. There was something in the room, something uncomfortable, like a huge cloud of awkwardness pressing down on them. Ellie looked up, only to catch Nick’s gaze, and he caught hers. Luckily the look on his face wasn’t a “gotcha”-related thing, more like a smirk indicating he was about to say something.   
And oh, she was right.   
“Come on Jack. Spill it.”   
The psychologist turned around, feigning innocence. Gloriously failing. “What?”  
Nick and her rolled her eyes.   
“Come on. You know.” How she even managed to get a single word out without stammering really felt like a miracle.   
“Bout that chick.” Nick nodded towards the elevator.   
Ellie wasn’t quite sure what she would have expected. But … not necessarily Jack blushing. Shit, why did she even look good at THAT?  
So her instincts HAD been right. Gibbs wasn’t the only one with a gut.   
“Oh oh, this is getting interesting”, Nick whooped. It wasn’t only interesting. It was getting worse.   
Jack signed and shook her head with a smile. “Well.” Another tentative look before she turned back towards them. “Terry … she’s an ex.”

BOOM.   
She would have deserved a medal for THAT instinct.   
Apparently, she had a gaydar. 

“As in … ex GIRLFRIEND?” Why it was HER to ask that she didn’t know. Luckily Jack simply nodded but took her time answering with a long, accentuated: “Yes.”   
She swallowed.   
“You’re playing for both sides?” Nick grinned widely. “Wow. That’s cool.”  
Jack eyed him. “Why is that “cool” Nick?”  
“Well because.” The knowing, sassy smirk on his lips indicated enough. 

Ellie wasn’t sure what to think about that. In another situation, she would have gotten a spark of hope. But now … now all she could do was being scared that “Terry” could rise to be more than just an ex, or even awaken old feelings.   
Now Jack was the one to roll her eyes, but the twinkle showed she wasn’t offended in the slightest. “Oh, I knew you’d jump on that.” She made her move to turn around, back to her office, as Nick held her back.   
“Oh no, no no no!” Jack paused. “You cannot let us hang in there with that!” Her grinned. “Details, please.”   
Jack turned around, one eyebrow raised. “I hope you’re not meaning that in every sense.”  
Ellie swallowed, again, praying to god she didn’t look the way she felt. 

As the silence between them grew unbearable, she raised her courage.   
“Have you two been serious?”, she asked, getting more and more excited and worried about the fact Jack had dated a woman, THIS woman in the past.   
A woman who seemed to have NOTHING in common with her, not in looks and neither in character as much as she was able to judge.   
“Hard to say.” Jack leaned her back against the wall, crossed her arms in a comfortable pose. “It wasn’t official, let’s keep it that way. But it wasn’t just casual, either. It was …” She signed. “We liked each other. We started as friends and … tried it out. It was good for a while, but somewhen we realized we wouldn’t work out that great, so …”  
“You broke off.” Nick softly stated after a while of silence, indicating Jack didn’t want to articulate it. She nodded.   
“But … either you’re both great actresses or you parted on good terms.”  
She knew it was dangerous and traitorous to not really engage in the conversation, but she just couldn’t get herself to.   
“The latter”, Jack answered. “Terry always gets nervous and fiddly when she lies. She’s horrible at that.” A little twist of Jack’s lips let an imagination slip that this would have a story. But Ellie didn’t ask about it. Not now, at least. “We both knew it. And we didn’t want to get at each other’s throats, and our future plan’s weren’t exactly similar either, so … we went separate ways.”  
“Until we meet again.” Nick quoted. “Funny.”  
Oh. It wasn’t funny AT ALL.


	3. POV: Ellie

She really wanted to hate this woman, to find a reason not to like her, but there wasn’t a single one. She was cooperative, handed them any information they needed, even bothered to call a whole three times to tell them things she thought might be relevant for the case.   
The next day, Jack suddenly came jogging down the stairs in a pace that made Ellie fear she could trip any second. But no, that was Jack. That woman had the ability to run in ten inch heels.   
“My dearest special agents, I got something for you”, she greeted them, strolling in. “A pattern.” Ellie tried to occupy herself from thinking about how gorgeous she looked in those high waisted, black pants and concentrated.   
“Yeah?” McGee looked up.   
She nodded. “All his other victims, they had two things in common. First, which we all already know, the dark hair. And second, they all went to the same bar. Especially the night before they were killed.”  
Ellie blinked, putting the pieces together. “So you mean … he follows them from there and then kills them?”  
Jack turned to look at her. “Maybe”, she nodded. “Of course I can’t tell you HOW often they were there, or if he just uses this location for detecting his next victims. But, who knows. Maybe …”  
“Guys, I found something!” It was Kasie who interrupted them. Even Gibbs seemed curious as he lifted one eyebrow, looking as if he were saying “Hu, both of ya?”  
“All the victims had had the same alcoholic mixture in their system. A cocktail, a rare one, which is only being sold in one bar.”  
Jack snapped her fingers. “Let me guess. The Tequila Mockingbird.”  
Kasie blinked, clearly confused. “Yeah. How do you know.”   
Jack waved with the paper in her hand. “We could use this to her advantage”, she kept on, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. She wondered if she really were the only one realizing how absolutely gorgeous this woman was. It COULDN’T just be her. “If we could elicit him from his hiding by confronting him, we may have a change to detect him.”   
On Nick’s face there was a smile spreading. “Are you think what I am thinking?”  
“Well, neither you or Ellie are darkhaired”, McGee cut in. Jack opened her mouth, seemingly wanting to tell them something, but she didn’t get that far. 

“Yes. But I am.”   
The voice caught them all off guard. Theresa Chapman was standing there, dark eyes flickering in determination.   
Jack pointed at her. “Right on point”, she said, stepping aside. Theresa came up next to her. And again, she was standing way to close to Jack for Ellie’s likeing.   
McGee blinked rapidly. “Wait, how …”  
“I’ve been around and Jack called me. And this made us think. I know my way around bars, especially the Mockingbird. I even know some folks who work there. I could easily play that part. Play the evening’s singer, could use that to arise his attention.”   
Ellie’s mind was spinning.   
Theresa would voluntarily play the target, the bet? And what, she was a singer?   
“But isn’t that too obvious if YOU are the one tricking him? I mean since you were his original target”, Nick remarked.  
Jack stepped in. “That’s what I thought about too, first. But then I went it through in my head, and after everything what had happened, I think our killer might see this as the next challenge, maybe accept it as a welcomed one. Even if he fears we are behind this. He WANTS control. He wants us to think he’s smarter than we are.”  
“With one difference. He isn’t.” The determination in Terry’s voice was unrivalled.  
Though McGee still wasn’t convinced. “That makes him incredibly dangerous.”  
Jack nodded. “Yes. But also calculable. He’s no one to shoot. He knows we’ll get him if he’d try that, and second, it’s not his preferred type of killing.”  
“And I am not going to hide under rocks for the next weeks.” Theresa’s dark eyes flickered. “And I won’t risk him killing another woman just because I am too scared to do something about it.” 

A short silence. Ellie chewed her lip, exchanging looks with McGee and Torres. 

“Okay.” It was Gibbs. Gibbs who had kept silent until now.   
That meant it was settled. “But you’re not gonna go in there alone.” He stood up.   
“Well I would suggest we’d need someone of us at the bar”, Nick suggested. “If our killer decided to request his typical pre-murder cocktail.” 

She didn’t know what she had expected. But it had definitely not crossed her mind that JACK was the one raising her hand. “I can do that. I have worked in quite a few bars in my early years as a low-key barkeeper. I think I can still work my way around that stuff.” 

Bless her jaw’s muscles and her self control to not stare at her friend in a too exaggerated way. 

“You … wow.” It was Nick to speak out what everyone was thinking, again. He was grinning widely. “Well I’m dying to see you in action.”  
Ellie dugged her head. That sounded WAY too much like a double meaning she REALLY shouldn’t think about now …  
“Good. Torres and Bishop, you go in as regular guests, keep an eye on her inside. McGee and me, we’re waiting outside for backup. You’re gonna wear wires.”  
Jack clapped her hands like the cute, adorable human she was. “Great! Havent had an undercover job in a long time.”   
“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Theresa gave her a raised eyebrow, though the teasing wasn’t hidden at all.   
Jack tapped her arm. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t poison anyone.”   
McGee started typing on his computer. “I’m going to call the club’s manager and tell him to announce you. Let’s hope that catches his attention.”


End file.
